Graphics processing units are responsible for various tasks in modern computing systems, such as drawing a display, decoding or encoding a video, rendering three-dimensional visuals, performing arbitrary user-defined compute tasks, etc. For example, conventional techniques (e.g., current tasks are stopped in order to perform other tasks of higher importance, etc.) lead to a typical tradeoff between inefficiency and waste of resources versus latency, which lacks balance.